ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Apprentice Witch Exams
Apprentice Witch Exams (魔女試験 Majo Shiken) are special, necessary exams that can only be taken by a young witch and human girls studying to become full-fledged Witch. Passing these exams will grant her not only stronger magic and upgrades to her items, but more abilities, and a fairy. Details In total there are nine exams, starting from the ninth and going down. Each exam can only be taken during the evening when there is access to the witch world. The only exception to this is the final exam, which takes place during the morning and must be completed before sunset. Strong Apprentices are given the option to skip exams and receive the upgrade automatically, and upon completing level 6 the Apprentice will gain an Apprentice Certificate. This is used to collect Sphere's of Achievement, which the Apprentice will gain through good deeds or when passing future exams. Before the Apprentice can gain her Witch title, she must get eight. After this, she will gain her Crystal Ball if the Witch Queen believes she is ready. Exams List In the English dub, the tests were given individual names. These are included below alongside the original names. Level 9 (The Fairy Test) Mota and Motamota request an unusual food combination or a specific food shaped like something else. For completing this test, the apprentice receives a Fairy. Level 8 (The Team Test) Within the time limit, the apprentice must find the exact location or object and place a flag on it. Before this starts, they are forced to take a questionnaire about their least favorite thing, which will appear during the test and they must resolve the conflict before they can move on. Level 7 (The Flora Test) Before the time limit is up and her map vanishes, the apprentice must complete various tasks to find or receive colored rings. For completing this, the apprentice gains the ability to talk to plants. Level 6 (The Wandawhirl Test) An Apprentice Witch must find an alternate means of obtaining magic spheres, usually by doing work for a Witch. After passing, the Apprentice's Pollon is upgraded through being combined with her precious instrument. Level 5 (The Whatcha Want Test) The witch must sculpt something out of clay, but is only given vague hints as to what she must make. After a witch apprentice creates the right item she gains a Sphere of Achievement. When Pop Harukaze took this test, she was instead asked to guess the identities of several witch frogs.Ojamajo Doremi Sharp: The Movie Level 4 (The Obstacle Test) The Apprentice and her transformed Fairy are tied together for a 3-leg race against the tortoise and the hare. The first obstacle involves a large vertical wall the apprentice must find a way through or around, followed by a section where they must go to sleep and find a rare butterfly in her dreams. The last portion involves a race, where the apprentice must cross the finish line before their opponent. During the closing ceremony, the Apprentice will gain another Sphere of Achievement if she wins. Level 3 (The Three-Door Test) Within an hour, the Apprentice witch must go through three different doors into three different realms. In each realm, she must find the exit door to go to the next. She can only use her magic twice, and for passing the exam she gains another Sphere of Achievement. Level 2 Originally for this exam, the Apprentice was supposed to find a problem and solve it. However, when Doremi, Aiko, and Hazuki took this exam they were told to perform in the Witch Talent Show, and if they could entertain the crowd they would pass, as well as gain a wish. Doremi used her wish to skip a level so that she could be caught up with Aiko and Hazuki. Apprentice will also earn another Sphere of Achievement. Level 1 (The Final Test) The witch must help someone with magic and earn a thank you in return. If they complete it and have eight Spheres of Achievement, they will be given their Crystal Ball and certified as a full-fledged witch. If the Witch Queen does not believe the witch apprentice is ready, they will be given the Rhythm Tap and continue their apprenticeship until they gain the Queen's approval.Raising a Baby is a Lot of Trouble! Trivia *Majorika once said that over the years, witch exams have changed. When she took them one of them involved proving that she could fly on a broom, a skill witch apprentice are shown to learn when they first become an apprentice. *Onpu Segawa was the first Apprentice said to have skipped an exam. **She's also the first to have been granted the right to skip multiple exams consecutively. *Doremi Harukaze was the first Apprentice to have failed an exam in a long period of time, something implied not to be an easy task *The level 7 exam was never shown in the first season. **The dub also left out its details, unlike in the original. * The Level 2 Exam is the only test to which Magical DoReMi did not ascribe a name. Gallery exambooth.png|The booth where Apprentices begin exams. s1e7booth.png|Mota (left) and Motamota (right), the exam proctors. References Category:Magic Category:Witch Apprentice